Back Again
by wstrnplsr105
Summary: Because even when Henry's at his lowest point, he still has Charlotte to fix everything. (Set during Hour of Power).


**Helloooo again! So I know it's been a couple weeks since I've posted and everything, I've been busy and all that lovely stuff that being a college student with a job brings, but I finally had some free time. Anyway, I watched the Hour of Power last night (Friday) when it premiered and wanted to write something up based around the episode, but instead I added on some to a AU one-shot that I started a looong time ago and hadn't touched for a little while. But then it came on again tonight, and I was planning to add more to the AU one-shot and maybe finish it, but instead this little idea popped up and wouldn't leave me alone so...yeahhh. I blame this on Dan making Charlotte AND Schwoz be the ones to go get Henry from his house and bring him back instead of just Charlotte (Which I still loved that whole scene, don't get me wrong-Charlotte trying to carry Henry was pretty funny to watch tbh). It reminded me of The Secret Gets Out when they couldn't capture the Phone Shark, so Charlotte stepped in and fixed everything and I really wished Dan would've kinda brought some of that back into this episode. But overall, I loved this episode and not gonna lie, I kinda like Drex as a character. (He's sassy and a bad-ass, like what more could you ask for?) And also, I'm super psyched that Henry has an actual power/ability now that actually is here to stay. I'm really excited to see how it's going to fit in with the show now and I'm so happy he finally gets something after almost two years of being Kid Danger.**

 **On a quick side-note, I know I haven't posted any of the college story I was talking about yet, but I promise I haven't forgotten about it! I'm trying to work out the details and everything before I just go for it, so I'll try and get it done as soon as I can. I hopefully will also be finishing up the AU one-shot soon, I really hope you guys like it because I really am enjoying writing it. (Little spoiler/sneak peek: Criminal/theif Charlotte and Henry is still Kid Danger in this one, they have quite a bit of run ins and arguments with some Chenry thrown up in there). Plus, the OTP prompt fics one, I have quite a bit of prompts for that one picked out already for when I get the chance to start that one so hopefully I can really get going on it too!**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys like this little thing I typed up in less than an hour (maybe even less than 45 mins, I don't know), I incorporated as much of the actual episode as I could while still having my own little twist to it. Let me know whatcha think!**

 **Songs:**

 **Back Again by Flor (main one: title, opening lyric)**

 **Storm by Ruelle**

 **War of Hearts by Ruelle**

 **Say It (Illenium remix) by Flume ft. Tove Lo (Mostly because it's catchy tbh)**

 **Blow Your Mind (Muah) by Dua Lipa**

* * *

 _"Oh, I won't be long,_  
 _It's just for now,_  
 _Oh, I'll come back here,_  
 _When time allows."_

In the past two years that Henry had been Kid Danger, there had been a lot of ups and downs.

But this was the worst Charlotte had ever seen.

Sure, there had been that time when she figured out his secret and Ray had fired him, but it was more of Ray's decision and it hadn't lasted long.

It had been two and a half days since Henry had quit and he wasn't answering her or Jasper or Ray's calls, texts, or attempts to go see him at his house. She knew he was upset, but she knew it needed to be fixed and _fast._

She had given him time to cool off, to think about it, but that time was up. She was a caring, understanding, and patient friend.

But she is _Charlotte._

 _(AKA the problem solver of the team.)_

Schowz and Ray did their part by calling in the weird foreign couple with their poisonous lizard and spider, now it's her turn to do her part.

"Schwoz, Charlotte, go to Henry's house and bring him here. Whether he wants to come, or not."

"No."

She can imagine Ray's confused expression from inside the crazy box thing stuck on his head, so she quickly explains.

"I'll get him."

"Charlotte, he probably won't come willingly-"

" _I said I'll get him."_

Schwoz audibly gulps at her threatening tone and nods in agreement while Ray sighs.

"Alright, just hurry."

She's up the tubes before he can even finish his sentence.

* * *

She at least has enough courtesy to ring the doorbell.

(After all, she's probably going to have to get sassy in a minute, so the least she can do is try to start out nice.)

"Do not come in!"

(Well, she tried.)

She opens the door, which is of course unlocked, and sees him lying on the couch with his purple Pearbook in his lap.

"Hey, Henry!"

(She knows he's been watching the fight between him and Drex over and over.)

"What'd I just say?"

"You have to come back with me to the Man Cave."

"No." He shuts the Pearbook and stands up, "I'm not going back, no matter what you say."

"Henry-"

"No!" He cuts her off, tossing the Pearbook on the couch, "I'm _not_ going back there. _Ever_."

"Look, I get that you're upset, you're hurt, you're embarrassed-"

"I'm not going back-"

"-and you don't think you're a good sidekick-"

"-because I'm _not-_ "

"-but that doesn't mean you should just quit-"

"-well I _did_ so-"

"Henry Hart, shut up and listen to me!"

(It was about time for sassy Charlotte to make an appearance anyway.)

He stares at her in surprise (she thinks she sees a little fear behind it- _good_ ) and she immediately starts her rant because she has had _enough_.

"I get it, okay?! You're _Kid Danger,_ you're _Captain Man_ 's sidekick, you've been fighting criminals and all kinds of bad people for almost two years and everything was going good until suddenly there's someone who's bigger and stronger and he's pretty scary and he beats you in a fight. I get that. It's humiliating, it's painful-physically and emotionally-and it makes you feel like you're the worst sidekick in the world."

She sees the denial when he looks away, shaking his head as he-

(Wait a second, is he trying to _walk away_?)

-is quickly yanked back to face her by a fistful of his shirt as she pushes herself up onto her toes as much as she can to get in his face.

"Alright, _enough_!"

She swears her voice echoes around the entire house as he genuinely looks scared at her fiery mocha colored eyes.

"So what, you got beat up by a bad guy? That isn't the first time this is happened in case you forgot! Remember the Phone Shark? Yeah, you and Ray both would still be trying to catch him if it wasn't for you getting your butt off the couch and taking him down- _well, actually mostly because of me_ -but you took him down because you realized that just because someone knocks you down doesn't mean you can't get back up and fight back harder! So Drex knocked you down? Are you just going to sit here and mope about it?!"

He's silent for several seconds before he shrugs.

"Pretty much, yeah."

(Sometimes, she could _kill_ him.)

She doesn't say anything, doesn't yell anymore.

She just shakes her head in disappointment.

"Well then I must have the wrong person."

He doesn't say anything as he stares down at her, his own brown eyes unsure, but still hurt.

"I thought I was talking to Kid Danger."

She spins around, letting go of her grip on his shirt and heading for the door.

(She doesn't even think about her next move, it just comes out.)

She pulls out the tube of gumballs he had tossed her two and a half days ago.

(She had secretly kept them for when he came back-because he _would_ come back…right?)

"Well I guess it's a good thing I kept these then."

 _That_ catches his attention.

"Why?"

She gives him her most solemn expression, not wavering in the slightest as she raises her chin a little.

"Someone has to stop Drex."

It only takes him a moment to fully understand what she's saying.

It only takes her a moment to walk out the door.

* * *

The second she reaches the Man Cave, she braces for admission of failure.

(And she, of all people, _hates_ failing.)

"Where's Henry?" Schwoz asks, looking around for the blonde.

"He's not here." She admits, her eyes falling to the ground in defeat.

"What?" Ray pipes up from his box, "I thought you were going to get him!"

" _So did I."_

"Well we need him here! We have everything set up, we just need Henry!"

Ray doesn't even finish his sentence when the sound of the tubes being used echoes around the Man Cave.

They all turn to see Henry standing on the launch pad and all Charlotte can think is _thank God whatever kind of plan that was actually worked._

"Then I'm here."

Charlotte sighs in relief as Ray and Schwoz rejoice and Henry suddenly notices the giant science lab in the center of the room.

"What is all that stuff?"

Schwoz, Charlotte, and Ray all face him slowly.

" _Well…."_

* * *

"I have to breathe in _venom vaper_?"

Schwoz nods in reply to the blonde's question.

"Yeah. It will accelerate your reflexes and sharpen your hand-eye and foot-eye coordination."

Charlotte knows that Henry is already nervous, and that Schwoz's fancy talk isn't making it any better, so she steps up.

"So, you're saying it'll make Henry be able to move faster?"

(She can't quite bring herself to meet Henry's gaze, so she keeps her eyes on Schwoz.)

"Yeah, if you want to say it like a dummy."

She rolls her eyes as Henry weighs the options.

(Not that he really has any at this point.)

"Guys, this seems really weird and kinda dangerous."

Schwoz just shrugs offhandedly.

"Yeah, it is both of those, now lean back."

She helps Schwoz push him down on the chair-type table they have set up, backing up when Schwoz grabs the mask attached to all the tubes.

"Wait, I really don't-"

She nudges Schwoz out of the way instinctively, her need to protect and calm Henry rising above anything else at the moment.

"Hey," She leans down to his level with a murmur, "I know this seems weird and scary, but I promise it'll be okay."

"Promise?"

His voice is so small, so full of worry like his eyes and it hits her suddenly that though Henry is almost 15, having already fought numerous criminals and had several (more than she'd like to think about) near-death experiences, he's still just a kid.

She grabs his hand, squeezing it comfortingly, and smiles down at him.

" _Promise._ "

With his hand still keeping a tight grip on hers, Schwoz places the mask over his face and Henry falls asleep.

* * *

It's several hours later, when Drex has been defeated and Ray is back to his head _not being in a box_ , and they're all ready to call it a day.

Jasper has already gone home earlier after closing up the store for the night, and Schwoz and Ray eventually retire to their own rooms, leaving Henry and Charlotte.

They haven't spoken since before he gained his new reflex abilities, so she's not sure what to expect when they walk out of Junk N Stuff.

They walk in silence for a couple minutes before he breaks the silence.

"Thanks."

She looks over at him, catching him looking back at her in the light of the light posts lining the sidewalk.

"For what?"

He sighs heavily, shrugging halfheartedly.

"For today." He thinks for a moment before adding, "For getting me this job in the first place, for getting it back after Ray fired me, for helping me catch the Phone Shark….for everything."

She hopes the lights aren't bright enough to expose her now dark pink cheeks, and she just brushes it off with a shrug of her own.

"It's fine."

"You do so much." He disagrees, "Really, Char, _thank you_."

She shoots him a smile in reply, then ducks her head to look at the ground as they turn onto her street.

They slip back into silence until they reach her house, where she turns to face him slowly, unsure of what to say.

"Did you mean it?" He suddenly asks, earning a look of confusion.

"What you said before you left." He clarifies, "Would you really have fought Drex?"

She isn't sure what her answer is, because she had surprised even _herself_ when she had pulled that card. She thinks for several seconds before she looks back up at him.

"I don't know." She admits, "Maybe, if I had to."

When he starts to protest, she quickly speaks up again.

"But it doesn't matter, because I knew you would come back."

His eyebrows furrow as his head tilts to the side a little in curiosity.

"How?"

"Because you're the best sidekick Ray, or any other superhero could ever have." She smiles affectionately at his look of admiration.

"You just needed someone to remind you."

He stares at her for a long second, then promptly steps forward and pulls her into his chest soundly.

She can't help but melt into him, her arms slipping under his own to press against his shoulder blades and her head rests on his shoulder.

She doesn't know how long they stay like that, how much time passes before his chest rumbles as he speaks.

"You're the best, Char."

She lets out a chuckle.

"I know."

He joins in, his laughter fading as he turns his head until it is facing her. She slowly looks up at him, both of them releasing their hold until they are still pressed against each other but looking at each other.

His eyes are locked on hers, his gaze so piercing that she feels her chest tighten and the breath seems to have left her lungs.

"I love you, Char."

Suddenly air floods her lungs and she feels a smile tugging on the edge of her lips.

"I love you too, Hen."

A shy smiles breaks across his own face as he flushes slightly, and he nods towards her front door.

"Good night."

"Good night." She turns, walking hesitantly to the door with her key in hand. She unlocks the door, glancing back at Henry starting to walk away, and opens the door.

She just closes the door, turning to walk upstairs to her room when there's a knock at the door. Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, she looks through the small window at the side of the door to see Henry standing there.

She opens the door quietly, trying not to wake her parents, and starts to ask why he's here when he should be walking home.

She doesn't get a word out before he's cupping her face with his hands and his lips are on hers so quickly yet softly that she doesn't even realize what's going on until he's pulling away with a shy but elated grin.

"Good night."

She lets out a breathy laugh at his words, not even bothering to hide her own delighted grin as she leans against the open door.

"Good night, Henry."

And even after he walks away, heading to his own home, and she's in her room upstairs alone, she still can't stop smiling.


End file.
